


The Second Floor

by cinnamonapplesauce



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 01:37:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16630427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnamonapplesauce/pseuds/cinnamonapplesauce
Summary: 50 years ago, a massacre occurred in the second floor of an apartment complex, and all of the residents of the floor were slaughtered.Current day, the second floor is populated once again. One of the residents, a girl by the name of Miu Iruma, runs into... a bit of an issue, and turns to desperate (and slightly supernatural) measures. Chaos ensues.





	The Second Floor

**Author's Note:**

> Okay look  
> I had this idea months ago and  
> I couldn't not write it 
> 
> Enjoy

  “Shut up,” Miu snaps, before the gremlin even gets a chance to open his mouth. 

  “I wasn't going to say anything-” He argues with a hmph, crossing his arms dramatically like a whiny child. 

  “Yeah right,” She snorts, moving to sit next to Kokichi. 

  “Aw, you came to me for emotional support? Ooh! Or are you trying to cuddle? I didn't know you were a cuddler!” He pesters the moment she sits down next to him on the couch. 

  “Fuck off,” Miu groans, “I needed that job.” 

  “If you really needed the job. You wouldn't have slapped a customer-” 

  “She was asking for it!” 

  “If a slap is a pair of designer heels, maybe,” He mumbles.

  “None of that matters now anyways,” She says, throwing a pillow off of the couch at the wall, “I wasn't just working two jobs for fun, I need the money for rent.” 

  “Ooh! I know! This place is haunted, right? You could ask the ghosts for help~!” He teases.

  “You fucking wet sock, I'm being serious right now,” Miu mutters, flicking his cheek. 

  “Ouch!” He murmurs in response, before defending himself, “If you wanted to be serious you wouldn't have talked to me about it! You could've sulked to Kiiboy or Saihara-chan!” 

  “Yeah, yeah,” Miu says, “Just don't get too cocky ‘bout it.”

  “Too late! Nishishi~”

* * *

 

  It was just a joke. Miu knew that. Kokichi hadn't actually suggested summoning ghosts. 

  That would be ridiculous. 

  Which is exactly what Miu felt when she knocked on Korekiyo’s door that night. 

  “Hello?” Korekiyo’s voice poured through the crack underneath the door, questioning who dared to knock. 

  “It's Miu,” She says quickly, in a hushed voice, praying that no one else in the apartment complex was roaming the halls. 

  She could make up bullshit excuses as to why she was at anyone else's door on the floor, but Korekiyo’s? No way could she pretend she was giving that slenderman rip-off a late night booty call. 

  “No thank you,” He replies, and turns to walk away. 

  “Wait!” She yells, before remembering the need to be quiet, “It's about-”

  She pauses, biting her lip and looking both ways to make sure the hallway was clear, “It's about the Massacre.” 

  With that, she had undoubtedly grabbed the anthropologists attention, and listened as the series of locks on his door were unlocked, before the door finally opened. 

  “...Come in,” He says, and she listens. 

  She didn't know what she was expecting his apartment to look like. A creepy sex dungeon, perhaps, but when she stepped inside it was… normal. Sure, she could swear that the lights were 20% dimmer than normal ones just by his sheer willpower, but other than that it was just a regular apartment. 

  The only piece of furniture that screamed obsessed Anthropologist was his bookshelf, located in the corner of the main room, decorated with bunches of books with old-timey spines. Without a word, he swiftly took one book and one notebook off the shelf, before sitting down in a chair, nodding to Miu to sit in the opposing one. 

  “So… you're interested in the dead,” He breathes, “Kekeke… How odd.” 

  “Oh, yeah?” She mumbles back, “What's that supposed to mean?” 

  “It's simply not something I would peg as a subject of interest for an inventor like yourself,” He answers, his voice never straying from his calm voice, “So that begs the question: what brings you here?” 

  “...” Miu pauses, stumbling over her thoughts, attempting to find an excuse. No way was she telling him that she was there to attempt to summon ghosts to help pay her rent, “I… Uh…”

  Instead of persisting an answer, he nodded and mumbled something about humanity being beautiful, before posing the question, “What do you wish to learn?” 

  “Before I start, you better swear on your own grave that you aren't gonna say shit about what I ask,” Miu demands. 

  “Your secrets shall be safe with me…” Kiyo agrees, nodding his head slightly. It was supposed to be reassuring, but the way he said it made her skin crawl. 

  She sighed, reminding herself that this had been the worst idea she had ever had, before ignoring that statement in its entirety and asking, “So those little shits really did get killed here?”

  “Yes... There is no mistaking that every resident of this floor of the apartment complex from 50 years ago was murdered in one fell swoop,” Kiyo nods the answer, confirming it as if he had been there when it happened, which was obviously impossible. 

  “I-is there a chance their… uh… souls are still here today?” Miu asks, the dumb bitch juice someone must have slipped into her red bull taking over. 

  “Kekeke… The phrasing of such a question makes me think you dabbled in anthropology in a past life…”

  “Fuck no.”

   “Very well,” he concedes, “There is indeed a chance our deceased neighbors are still with us. In fact, we may even be able to talk to them-”

  “We can!?” Miu exclaims, her excitement that her plan even has a chance of working out breaking her streak of whispering.  

   In response, Korekiyo hesitantly nods, just before giving a small warning, “But you must know, they didn't die by natural means, so matters could… be complex.” 

  “Huh?” Miu asks, not understanding what the anthropologist was saying.

  “They were slaughtered, as we all know, but by whom is the question. If we choose wrong, the spirit we awaken could potentially be one of pure evil.”

  “O-oh,” She responds, feeling her timid half that she wished she could stomp away creep up on her. 

  She was frightful of what could come of her insane plan with the newfound information, and yet… she still wasn't ready to give up, “Don't you dare tell me that you're not willing to do it just cause of that.” 

  “Kekeke… on the contrary,” Kiyo says, making his way to his kitchen to brew tea, “I have just been awaiting the right opportunity to test it out.” 

  He seemed pained when he said it, but Miu decided to ignore that. She was getting what she came for, and nothing was going to stop her now.

  “Good,” Miu states firmly, her confidence quickly returning, “Tomorrow night we strike. We're getting one of them to talk to us, and that's final.” 

  And with that, she got up, leaving Korekiyo alone in his apartment to ponder what had just happened. 

  He should be excited. 

  This is his expertise, after all. 

  And sure, he was. To an extent. 

  But what the blonde didn't know was that the anthropologist could only do a ritual this big once. And by agreeing to it, he was giving up his only chance of seeing his sister again. 

  However, he wasn't sure if that was such a bad thing. He was… surprisingly content. And that was something he had not expected. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm aware that this is written a little roughly and I need to patch it up but until I do that's what you've got. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
